Nuke (Marvel Comics)
Summary Frank Simpson was an American soldier deployed to Vietnam. He was an exemplary soldier, but at some point he was captured and tortured, which broke his mind, and then his body was nearly destroyed. The United States Government, seeing both Frank's potential and that he could be controlled, put him through another experimental Super Soldier project. They replaced a large amount of his body with cybernetics, and replaced the outside of his skin with hard plastics. They also devised a pill based system to control him. Red pills made him aggressive, White pills made him calm down, and blue pills kept him calm. He was then used for a variety of government covert operations, until he was eventually hired out to the Kingpin to kill Daredevil. Since then he has worked for several government organizations, even joining Norman Osborn's Thunderbolts as the psychotic killer, Nuke. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Frank Simpson, Nuke, Scourge, Weapon VII Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Cyborg, Mercenary, Terrorist; Former Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Proficient Hand-to-hand Combatant, Cyborgization, Two Hearts, Regeneration (Low), Can increase his adrenaline immensely with red pills, lower it with white pills, and relax himself with blue pills, his equipment grants him Explosion Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (His guns can shoot napalm) and Regeneration Negation (Possesses a knife which nullified the regeneration of Warpath), Resistance to: Pain, Telepathy (Limited, Stated his mind couldn't be read well), Extreme Heat (Withstands being in flames for an extended duration), and Tranquilizers Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can consistently damage Wolverine and Captain America. With a single hit, downs Falcon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Captain America and Wolverine. Daredevil states him to be faster than himself and can tag the likes of Deadpool and Falcon) Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 (Bends a rifle barrel with his bare hands) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Considerably stronger than Captain America and Falcon. Survived a beating from Wolverine) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard Melee Range. Tens of meters with weaponry. Standard Equipment: *'Adrenaline Pills:' Simpson has a second heart, and takes different colored pills to produce different bodily effects. Nuke's pill colors are: red, for increased adrenaline; white, to bring him down; and blue, to relax. *'"Betsy":' Nuke used an enormous sub-machine gun nicknamed "Betsy" in his missions. Besides conventional machine gun ammunition, Betsy also held six light artillery rounds and two incendiary missiles. On Betsy's side Nuke used an LED counter to count the number of fatalities he had inflicted with his weapon. *Nuke also possesses a modified minigun with a built-in rocket launcher and napalm *Nuke possesses a knife with anti-regenerative properties Intelligence: Above Average (Trained Soldier and skilled combatant) Weaknesses: Schizophrenic, compulsive, and having developed an addiction for his Adrenaline Pills Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Crazy Characters Category:Thunderbolts Members Category:Drug Addicts Category:Military Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Terrorists Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 9